


What I Like About You

by 5_0fangirlishness



Series: fanvids [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0fangirlishness/pseuds/5_0fangirlishness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Steve/Danny Scott/Alex fun video</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my first post, so it will take me a while to get used to it, but does anyone know how to put the youtube video in the actual part so you dont have to copy and paste the url?  
> like this one > http://archiveofourown.org/works/837603


End file.
